El Futuro De Miroku
by julian manes
Summary: Las batallas finalmente terminaron, casi todos tiene definido lo que haran de sus vidas, excepto Sango y Miroku...


¡HOLAS! ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UN FIC DE INU YASHA, ES MÁS, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UN FIC DE CUALQUIER OTRA SERIE QUE NO SEA POKÉMON. ¿POR QUÉ ELEGÍ ESTE ANIME? NO LO SÉ, SIMPLEMENTE SE ME OCURRIO ESTA HISTORIA CON ESTOS PERSONAJES… DEMÁS DE QUE SON MI PAREJA FAVORITA EN INU YASHA… AUNQUE TENGO PROYECTOS PARA OTROS ANIMES :P COMO LES ESTABA DICIENDO, INICIO ESTE FIC SUPONIENDO QUE YA DERROTARON A NARAKU Y QUE POR LO TANTO NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS NO TIENEN NINGUNA OTRA MISION POR DELANTE…

**EL FUTURO DE MIROKU**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**

**-**

****

****

NARAKU FINALMENTE FUE DERROTADO, EL GRUPO DE VALIENTES SE MUESTRA EUFORICO Y ESPERANZADO, LA GRAN MALDAD FINALMENTE FUE DESTRUIDA, INU YASHA VENGO LA MUERTE DE KIKIO, SANGO LA DESTRUCCION DE LOS EXTERMINADORES Y LA MUERTE DE SU HERMANO, SHIPPO LA MUERTE DE SU PADRE Y MIROKU VENGO LA MUERTE DE SU PADRE Y SU ABUELO Y PUDO SUPERAR LA MALDICION QUE POR TANTO TIEMPO LO ACOMPAÑO RECOBRANDO SU MANO DERECHA. AHORA QUE LAS VENGANZAS ESTÁN CONSUMADAS… ¿QUÉ HACER? ESA ERA LA GRAN PREGUNTA DEL GRUPO… POR LO PRONTO, KAGOME TIENE PLANEADO RECUPERAR LOS AÑOS PERDIDOS DE ESTUDIO Y COMENZAR CON LOS PREPARATORIOS DE LOS EXÁMENES PARA INGRESAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD, SHIPPO SE QUEDARÁ A VIVIR EN LA ALDEA JUNTO A LA ANCIANA KAEDE, INU YASHA TAMBIÉN LO HARÁ Y ESPERARÁ EL TIEMPO NECESARIO PARA PODER CONVERTIRSE EN HUMANO CON LA AYUDA DE LA PERLA DE SHIKON. ÚNICAMENTE SANGO Y MIROKU AL PARECER NO TIENE DEFINIDOS SUS FUTUROS, ÉL VIVIO TODA SU VIDA BUSCANDO VENGARSE DE NARAKU, ELLA ES LA ÚNICA SOBREVIVIENTE DE SU PUEBLO…

-

MIENTRAS INU YASHA DESCANSA SOBRE UN ÁRBOL, SHIPPO SE ENTRETIENE JUNTANDO ALGUNAS HOJAS Y MADERITAS PARA SUS JUGUETES. LA ANCIANA KAEDE ELABORA ALGUNAS MEDICINAS A BASE DE HIERBAS, EN ESO SE ENCUENTRA, CUANDO VE A SANGO SALIR SU CASA…

-

-HOLA SANGO. –SALUDA KAEDE.

-BUENOS DÍAS ANCIANA KAEDE. –RESPONDE SANGO. -¿VIO USTED AL MONJE MIROKU?

-SU EXCELENCIA ESTABA RECIÉN CON ALGUNAS DE LAS CHICAS DE LA ALDEA. AL PARECER SIGUE CON SU IDEA DE CONSEGUIR UNA CHICA PARA TENER UN HIJO CON ELLA.

ESAS PALABRAS MOLESTAN A SANGO, AÚN NO RECONOCE SUS SENTIMIENTOS PERO ENTIENDE QUE QUIERE A MIROKU MUCHO MÁS QUE A UN COMPAÑERO DE AVENTURAS. SU MEJILLAS SE INFLAMAN DE IRA AL MISMO TIEMPO EN QUE SE DIRIGE AL ENCUENTRO DEL PERVERTIDO MONJE…

-¡MONJE DEGENERADO! –MASCULLA SANGO MIENTRAS VA AL ENCUENTRO DE MIROKU. –QUE NO TE IMPORTO ACASO…

-

AL LLEGAR AL PUNTO DE REUNION DEL MONJE CON SUS ADMIRADORAS, SANGO SE SORPRENDE: NO VE A MIROKU RODEADO DE SONRIENTES DAMISELAS COMO EN OTRAS OPORTUNIDADES, NI TAMPOCO VE A ESTAS FESTEJANDO SUS CHISTES Y OCURRENCIAS… POR EL CONTRARIO, SE ENCUENTRA CON QUE EL MONJE ESTÁ IMPARTIENDO SUS ENSEÑANZAS A LAS JOVENES, Y ESTAS LO ESCUCHAN CON PRENDIDA ATENCION…

-

-CUANDO SE ENCUENTREN CON UN ESPÍRITU MALIGNO, LO MEJOR ES CONSERVAR LA CALMA Y TRATAR DE DETERMINAR CON EXACTITUD QUE TIPO DE PERGAMINO SAGRADO UTILIZAR PARA NEUTRALIZARLO…

-

AL VER A SANGO, MIROKU INTERRUMPE SU PERORATA E INVITA A LA JOVEN A PARTICIPAR DE LA CHARLA…

-

-¡SANGO! –EXCLAMA SONRIENTE. –PODÉS UNIRTE A LA CHARLA SI QUERÉS.

-GRACIAS… -RESPONDE SONROJADA.

-

LUEGO DE UN BUEN RATO, MIROKU CONCLUYE CON SUS ENSEÑANZAS Y LAS CHICAS SE DIRIGEN A SUS OBLIGACIONES. MIROKU RECOGE LAS COSAS QUE UTILIZO EN LA CHARLA Y SE PREPARA PARA ABANDONAR EL LUGAR, CUANDO SE PERCATA DE QUE SANGO SE ENCUENTRA ALLÍ VIÉNDOLO…

-

-SANGO. ¿NO TENÉS NADA QUE HACER? –PREGUNTA MIROKU.

-NO TENGO NADA QUE HACER EN ESPECIAL. –RESPONDE LA CHICA.

-DE ACUERDO. –SUSPIRA MIROKU.

-ME SORPRENDÍ AL VERLO ENSEÑANDO A LAS CHICAS SOBRE LOS ESPÍRITUS MALIGNOS.

-ES ALGO QUE SIEMPRE QUISE HACER. –CONFIESA EL RELIGIOSO. –TRANSMITIR MIS CONOCIMIENTOS A UN GRUPO DE DISCÍPULOS, PERO POR PERSEGUIR A NARAKU JAMÁS HABÍA PODIDO HACERLO.

-ME ALEGRO DE QUE USTED TENGA DEFINIDO LO QUE HARÁ DE AHORA EN MÁS SU EXCELENCIA. –CONTESTA SANGO CABIZBAJA.

-PODRÍAS HACER LO MISMO SANGO. TUS HABILIDADES PUEDEN SERVIRLE A MUCHAS PERSONAS.

-NO LO SÉ… -MUSITA SANGO. –MI PADRE ERA QUIEN ENSEÑABA A LOS JOVENES SOBRE LA EXTERMINACION DE LOS MONSTRUOS, Y ÉL DECIDÍA QUIEN PODÍA ENSEÑAR A LOS OTROS…

-¿Y ACASO NO TE GUSTARÍA PODER HACER LO MISMO QUE ÉL?

-SI, AUNQUE MI… IDEA ERA REGRESAR A MI ALDEA PARA PODER RENDIRLES UN JUSTO HOMENAJE A MIS COTERRÁNEOS Y DE ESA FORMA SENTIR QUE FINALMENTE CONCRETÉ MI VENGANZA.

-VEO QUE TAMBIÉN TENÉS EN CLARO QUE HACER EN TU FUTURO… -DICE MIROKU.

-ES QUE EN REALIDAD NO SÉ QUE HACER DE MI VIDA… SOY LA ÚNICA SOBREVIVIENTE DE LA ALDEA DE LOS EXTERMINADORES, DE MI FAMILIA… ¡ME SIENTO MUY SOLA!

-PODRÍAS… FORMAR TU PROPIA FAMILIA.

-¡QUE DICE EXCELENCIA! –EXCLAMA SANGO CON INCREDULIDAD.

-QUE ALGUIEN COMO VOS, CON TU BELLEZA Y PERSONALIDAD PUEDE FORMAR UNA FAMILIA, CUALQUIER HOMBRE ESTARÍA MUY INTERESADO EN TENERTE COMO ESPOSA.

-PERO A MI NO ME INTERESA CUALQUIER HOMBRE… -MUSITA CABIZBAJA.

-YA ME LO TEMÍA… -COMENTA MIROKU CON TRISTEZA. –YA HAY ALGUIEN EN TU VIDA…

-NO DIGA ESO EXCELENCIA… NO HAY NADIE EN MI VIDA… AUNQUE… NO ES POR ESO QUE ESTOY MAL…

-¿TE OCURRE ALGO? –INQUIERE EL MONJE.

-LO QUE ME OCURRE… TAMBIÉN ES RESPONSABILIDAD DE NARAKU, PERO ES ALGO QUE YA NO TIENE SOLUCION EN MI VIDA… -EXPRESA MELANCOLICA.

-NO ENTIENDO… -DICE MIROKU.

-LE EXPLICARÉ, PERO POR FAVOR… NO LO COMENTE, ES… ALGO QUE AÚN ME TIENE MAL…

-DE ACUERDO, TU SECRETO MUERE CONMIGO.

-CUANDO FUIMOS AQUELLA VEZ A AQUEL CASTILLO A DESTRUIR EL MONSTRUO, EL CUAL ERA LA TRAMPA DE NARAKU… USTED RECORDARÁ QUE FUI ATACADA POR MI HERMANO Y QUE… COMO CONSECUENCIA DE ELLO… ME DIERON POR MUERTA DEBIDO A MIS TERRIBLES HERIDAS…

-LO RECUERDO MUY BIEN. -ASIENTE EL BEATO.

-ESAS… TERRIBLES HERIDAS ME DEJARON HORRENDAS CICATRICES EN TODO MI CUERPO… ES POR ESO QUE SIENTO QUE NO PUEDO SER ATRACTIVA PARA NINGÚN HOMBRE AL QUE LE AGRADE…

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA! –VOCIFERA MIROKU. –CUALQUIER HOMBRE SE SENTIRÍA MUY A GUSTO CON VOS.

-¡NO! ¡SÉ MUY BIEN QUE NO! –GIMOTEA SANGO. –LO DIGO POR QUE ME PASO…

-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE PASO? –EXCLAMA MIROKU SORPRENDIDO.

-UNA VEZ… NO HACE MUCHO…

-

**FLASH BACK**:

-

UNA TARDE HERMOSA, SANGO SE ENCUENTRA A LAS ORILLAS DE UN RÍO, TODO EL GRUPO DE VIAJANTES SE ENCUENTRA DESCANSANDO CERCA, MIROKU SE ENCUENTRA BIEN VIGILADO BAJO LA ATENTA MIRADA DE KAGOME PARA EVITAR QUE SE ESCAPE A ESPIAR A SANGO. ELLA SE DESVISTE TRANQUILAMENTE DETRÁS DE UNOS ÁRBOLES SIN PRESENTIR NADA MALO, KIRARA LA ACOMPAÑA. UNA VEZ DESVESTIDA SE INTRODUCE EN LAS FRESCAS AGUAS DEL RÍO. SU BELLO CUERPO SE TRASLUCE A TRAVÉS DE LAS AGUAS MIENTRAS DISFRUTA SU RELAJANTE BAÑO… DE REPENTE, ESCUCHA EL SONIDO DE UNAS RAMAS QUEBRARSE, AL DARSE VUELTA, VE LA SILUETA DE UN HOMBRE ESCONDERSE ENTRE UNOS ARBUSTOS. RÁPIDAMENTE Y SIN NINGÚN TIPO DE PUDOR, SANGO SALE DEL AGUA Y COMIENZA A PERSEGUIR A SU ESPÍA SOSPECHANDO, OBVIAMENTE DE MIROKU. CUANDO LOGRA DARLE ALCANCE, NOTA QUE QUIEN LA ESPIABA NO ERA EL LIBIDINOSO MONJE, SINO UN APUESTO JOVEN DE APROXIMADAMENTE SU EDAD. AL VERLO TAN ASUSTADO, SANGO BAJA SUS DEFENSAS DEJANDO AL DESCUBIERTO SU PLENA DESNUDEZ.

-

-DISCULPAME, TE CONFUNDÍ CON OTRA PERSONA…

-LO SIENTO MUCHO. –DICE EL JOVEN MOSTRANDO UN GRAN ARREPENTIMIENTO.

-¡¡¡AUNQUE DE TODAS FORMAS NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR ESPIANDO A LAS CHICAS HERMOSAS COMO YO!!! –PROTESTA SANGO.

-DISCULPAME… -DICE EL JOVEN. -REALMENTE DEBO DISCULPARME…

-VEO QUE ESTÁS ARREPENTIDO. –COMENTA SANGO EN UN TONO CORDIAL.

-SI… LO ESTOY… -MUSITA ACONGOJADO. –ES QUE…

-¿QUÉ PASA? –INTERROGA SANGO.

-ES QUE CREÍ QUE ERAS MÁS LINDA… -REPLICA EL JOVEN. –LUEGO DE VER ESAS HORRIBLES CICATRICES EN TODO TU CUERPO DEBO DECIR QUE PERDÍ MI TIEMPO ESPIÁNDOTE…

-

SIN QUE EL JOVEN LOGRE TERMINAR SU FRASE, SANGO LO GOLPEA FUERTEMENTE Y, ENVUELTA EN LLANTOS CORRE PRESUROSA HASTA DONDE DEJO SUS ROPAS. TOMA LAS MISMAS Y REGRESA HASTA DONDE LOS DEMÁS LA ESTABAN ESPERANDO…

-

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

**-**

LUEGO DE FINALIZAR SU RELATO, MIROKU OBSERVA A SANGO, NOTA QUE DE SUS OJOS CAEN UNAS DELICADAS LÁGRIMAS… ÉL JAMÁS HABÍA NOTADO EL LADO SENSIBLE DE SANGO… DE REPENTE, ALGO VIENE A SU MEMORIA, RECUERDA EL DÍA EN CUESTION, FUE UN DÍA EN EL CUAL ELLA SE ENCONTRABA REALMENTE MAL LUEGO DE HABERSE IDO A BAÑAR… Y NI SIQUIERA KAGOME HABÍA LOGRADO CALMAR SU LLANTO… EXCEPTO…

-

-RECUERDO ESE MAL DÍA. –ASIENTE MIROKU. -NADIE PUDO CONSOLARTE.

-NO FUE ASÍ EXCELENCIA. –SUSURRA SANGO.

-¿COMO? –PLANTEA MIROKU SORPRENDIDO.

-USTED FUE EL ÚNICO QUE ME DIO PALABRAS DE ÁNIMO, LAS CUALES REALMENTE ME RECONFORTARON.

-PERO… SI NI SIQUIERA SABÍA CUAL ERA LA RAZON DE TU LLANTO… -EXPLICA MIROKU.

-ES QUE USTED… SIMPLEMENTE ME DIJO QUE… PODÍA CONTAR SIEMPRE CON USTED Y QUE NO IMPORTARA LO QUE DIJERAN LOS DEMÁS, QUE SIEMPRE EXISTE UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL QUE NO SE FIJA EN DEFECTOS SINO EN LA PUREZA DEL CORAZON…

-AH SI… -EXPRESA EL MONJE TRATANDO DE HACERSE EL DESENTENDIDO DE SUS PROPIAS PALABRAS. –CREO HABER DICHO ESO…

-Y TAMBIÉN DIJO QUE SIEMPRE EXISTE ALGUIEN PARA QUIEN SOY MUY ESPECIAL… -MURMURA SONROJADA.

-ESO ES CIERTO. –APRUEBA MIROKU.

-ME GUSTARÍA MUCHO SABER QUIEN ES MI PERSONA ESPECIAL… -MUSITA LA JOVEN.

-A LO MEJOR… -BALBUCEA MIROKU SONROJADO. –LO TENÉS ADELANTE Y NO LO NOTASTE.

-

ANTE ESTAS PALABRAS, SANGO OBSERVA A MIROKU, EL CUAL LE SONRÍE DULCEMENTE. ELLA RECONOCE QUE ADMIRO DESDE SIEMPRE AL MONJE PERO QUE LE DESAGRADO SU LUJURIOSO COMPORTAMIENTO. INCONSCIENTEMENTE SE SONROJA Y SONRÍE AL MUCHACHO, EL CUAL SE ACERCA A ELLA Y PONE SUS BRAZOS EN SUS HOMBROS, ESTE CONTACTO PROVOCA EN SANGO UNAS COSQUILLAS ACOMPAÑADAS DE UN LIGERO CALOR…

-

-SANGO… -DICE EL MONJE. –DESDE HACE MUCHO QUE SIENTO QUE LA INDICADA PARA SER MI ESPOSA Y LA MADRE DE MI HIJO SOS VOS… REALMENTE ME GUSTÁS MUCHO Y YO…

-

-¿USTED QUE EXCELENCIA? –SUSPIRA SANGO EMOCIONADA.

-YO… REALMENTE TE AMO SANGO.

-¡AY! EXCELENCIA… -EXCLAMA SANGO MUY FELIZ. –YO… TAMBIÉN DEBO RECONOCER QUE USTED ME GUSTA Y QUE TAMBIÉN… LO AMO.

-SANGO… ME DAS UNA GRAN ALEGRÍA AL DECIRME ESO.

-PERO… YO NO PUEDO SER SU ESPOSA…

-¿PERO QUE DECÍS SANGO? –EXCLAMA EL MONJE CONFUNDIDO.

-ES QUE NO MERECE A ALGUIEN COMO YO… CON ESTAS HORRIBLES CICATRICES EN TODO EL CUERPO… -SOLLOZA SANGO.

-NO DIGÁS ESO SANGO… ESO A MÍ NO ME IMPORTA, VOS SOS MUY HERMOSA Y ME IMPORTÁS MUCHO.

-PERO YO… -MUSITA AMARGAMENTE. –ME SIENTO MAL POR ESO.

-

MIROKU NO DICE NADA, SIMPLEMENTE SE ACERCA A SANGO, LA ABRAZA DELICADAMENTE ENVOLVIÉNDOLA EN SUS BRAZOS, ANTE ESTA REACCION, LA JOVEN SE DEJA LLEVAR SIN RECORDAR LAS MANOS LARGAS DEL MONJE EN OCASIONES SIMILARES…

-

-SANGO, PODÉS ESTAR TRANQUILA… -DICE MIROKU. -ESTARÉ SIEMPRE A TU LADO PARA RECONFORTARTE.

-GRACIAS… EXCELENCIA. –TITUBEA MIENTRAS SE ACOMODA ENTRE LOS BRAZOS DEL MONJE.

-PODÉS DECIRME MIROKU. –AFIRMA EL RELIGIOSO.

-

LUEGO DE ESTO, AMBOS SE SEPARAN MOMENTÁNEAMENTE Y SE MIRAN A LOS OJOS… SITUACION QUE MIROKU APROVECHA PARA VOLVER A SUS VIEJOS HÁBITOS…

-

-¡QUE HACÉS MIROKU! –VOCIFERA SANGO AL SENTIRSE TOCADA.

-¿ACASO NO PUEDO HACERLO? –DICE MIROKU SORPRENDIDO MIENTRAS SIGUE CON SUS MANOSEOS.

-¡DE ACUERDO! –AFIRMA SANGO. -¡CONSTE QUE TE LO ADVERTÍ!

-

ANTE LA SORPRESA DE MIROKU, SANGO COMIENZA A ACARICIARLO EN SUS PARTES, SE ACERCA MÁS A ÉL Y LO BESA APASIONADAMENTE EN LA BOCA. PASADOS UNOS MINUTOS, MIROKU REACCIONA Y MIRA A SANGO… ELLA LE SONRÍE. ANTE ESTO, EL MONJE COMIENZA A BESAR Y A ACARICIAR TIERNAMENTE A SANGO…

-

-SANGO. –MURMURA MIROKU. -¿ACEPTÁS SER MI ESPOSA?

-¡CLARO QUE SI MIROKU! –ASIENTE SANGO. –HACE MUCHO QUE NOS CONOCEMOS Y SABEMOS TODO DE CADA UNO… Y SÉ QUE ME PROTEJERÁS.

-ME HONRÁS AL ACEPTAR SANGO. –CONFIRMA EL RELIGIOSO.

-

EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE SE ACERCAN PARA BESARSE, SIENTEN UNAS PALABRAS CERCA SUYO…

-

-¡SANGO, MIROKU! -¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?

-¡KAGOME! –EXCLAMAN AMBOS. -¿EN DONDE ESTÁ INU YASHA?

-¡NI LO MENCIONEN! –GRUÑE KAGOME. -EL MUY IDIOTA SE ENOJO PORQUE FUI HASTA MI CASA A BUSCAR UNOS LIBROS Y SE CREYO QUE NO VOLVERÍA.

-SIEMPRE EL MISMO. –COMENTA MIROKU.

-¿Y USTEDES QUE TIENEN QUE DECIRME? –PREGUNTA KAGOME AL VERLOS ABRAZADOS.

-

AMBOS PERMANECEN ABRAZADOS Y SONROJADOS. FINALMENTE Y DE COMÚN ACUERDO DECIDEN HABLAR CON KAGOME…

-OCURRE QUE SANGO Y YO NOS CONFESAMOS NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS…

-Y YO ACEPTÉ SER SU ESPOSA. –CONFIRMA SANGO.

-¡ME ALEGRO MUCHÍSIMO! –FESTEJA KAGOME.

-SANGO… -DICE MIROKU. -¿QUÉ TE PARECE SI VOLVEMOS A LA ALDEA DE LOS EXTERMINADORES Y ESTABLECEMOS NUESTRO HOGAR ALLÍ?

-¡AY MIROKU! –EXPRESA SANGO ALBOROZADA. –ME PARECE MUY BUENA IDEA…

-Y HASTA ES POSIBLE QUE GRACIAS A TUS ENSEÑANZAS, NUESTROS HIJOS FORMEN UNA NUEVA GENERACION DE EXTERMINADORES…

-¡SERÍA HERMOSO! –CELEBRA KAGOME.

-ENTONCES… ¿NOS VAMOS? –INQUIERE SANGO.

-PRIMERO TENEMOS QUE DECIRLE A LOS DEMÁS, LUEGO PARTIREMOS, HERMOSA SANGO.

-COMO DIGAS MIROKU… -MUSITA LA JOVEN.

-¡AYYY! SE VEN TAN LINDOS. –COMENTA KAGOME. -¡NO COMO EL ENGREÍDO DE INU YASHA!

-

LUEGO DE LOS COMENTARIOS DE KAGOME, REGRESAN EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRA KAEDE Y LOS DEMÁS PARA HACERLOS PARTÍCIPES DE LA BUENA NUEVA. TODOS SE ALEGRAN POR EL ANUNCIO, HASTA INU YASHA, SOLO QUE LO DEMUESTRA DE SU MANERA HABITUAL. AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, SANGO Y MIROKU DECIDEN PARTIR HACIA SU NUEVO HOGAR…

-

-BUENO AMIGOS. –HABLA MIROKU. –FUE UN PLACER CONOCERLOS, ESPERO NOS VISITEN EN LA ALDEA.

-¡ADIOS KAGOME! –SE DESPIDE SANGO. –ESPERO PRONTO PUEDAS VIVIR ESTOS BUENOS MOMENTOS QUE ME TOCAN VIVIR A MÍ…

-SI… ESO DESEO… -SUSPIRA KAGOME SONROJADA.

-¿A QUE BUENOS MOMENTOS TE REFERÍS? –INQUIERE INU CONFUNDIDO.

-¡OLVIDALO! –EXPRESA KAGOME.

-YA LO ENTENDERÁS INU YASHA. –COMENTA MIROKU.

-¡ESPERO VUELVAN A VISITARNOS! –GRITA SHIPPO.

-ASÍ LO HAREMOS SHIPPO. –PROMETE EL MONJE.

-YA ES HORA DE IRNOS… -SUSURRA SANGO.

-ES VERDAD AMOR MÍO. (NDA: ¡que raro que diga eso!)

-

SANGO Y MIROKU MONTAN A KIRARA, QUIEN YA SE ENCUENTRA DISPUESTA A PARTIR, UNA VEZ ARRIBA COMIENZA A ELEVARSE SOBRE LAS CABEZAS DE LOS DEMÁS Y PARTEN RAUDOS HACIA SU NUEVO HOGAR…

-

-¡ADIOS! –GRITAN LOS DEMÁS.

-¡NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER PRONTO! –EXCLAMA LA FELIZ PAREJA MIENTRAS EMPRENDEN EL VUELO.

-QUE BONITOS… -MUSITA KAGOME.

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE BONITOS? –EXPRESA INU.

-¡SOS UN INSENSIBLE! –GRUÑE KAGOME MIENTRAS SE ALEJA DE ÉL.

-¿Y AHORA QUE DIJE DE MALO? –SE QUEJA INU YASHA MIENTRAS LA MIRA.

-¡DEBERÍAS ENTENDERLA PERRO TONTO! –CHILLA SHIPPO. –ELLA TAMBIÉN ESTÁ ESPERANDO QUE TE LE DECLARES.

-¿QUÉ YO QUE? –GIMOTEA INU MIENTRAS PERMANECE INEXPRESIVO JUNTO A SHIPPO.

-NO ENTENDÉS NADA… -DICE SHIPPO.

-

MIENTRAS, NUESTRA PAREJA DE ENAMORADOS SIGUE VIAJE SOBRE KIRARA…

-

-MIROKU… -DICE SANGO. -¿ES ASÍ COMO IMAGINABAS NUESTRO FUTURO?

-JAMÁS IMAGINÉ QUE PODRÍAMOS LLEGAR A ESTAR TAN FELICES. -RESPONDE EL MONJE. –DESDE QUE DESTRUIMOS A NARAKU EL MUNDO ESTÁ EN PAZ… Y ESO ES MEJOR QUE NADA.

-TENÉS RAZON AMOR MÍO.

-TE AMO SANGO.

-TE AMO MIROKU.

-

Y DE ESTA MANERA COMIENZAN A BESARSE MIENTRAS KIRARA LOS LLEVA HACIA SU NUEVO HOGAR EN DONDE VIVIRÁN RODEADOS DE AMOR…

-

**FIN.**

**-**

****

¡HOLAS! ¿COMO LES VA? ESPERO LES HAYA AGRADADO MI NUEVO FIC. EN ESTA OCASION SE ME OCURRIO ESCRIBIR UN FIC DE INU YASHA, ESPERO QUE A LOS FANAS DE INU LES HAYA GUSTADO. SI LES GUSTO DEJEN REVIEWS… Y SI NO, DEJENLOS TAMBIÉN ASÍ SE QUE NO LES GUSTO… DE TODAS MANERAS TENGO PLANES DE ESCRIBIR OTRO FIC DE INU, YA UN POCO MÁS LARGO… ESPERO… Y SI ES QUE LES GUSTO ESTE. ¡MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS!

-

JULIAN MANES.

-

EL FUTURO DE MIROKU: SEPTIEMBRE 2004. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKASHAKI.


End file.
